Never Leaving Your Side
by LjDamz1119
Summary: "You may remember someone you know, but you'll never forget about someone you love." A story all about Tigress and how she felt went something terrible happened. A short Multi-Chapter story. NO PIC.


**What's up guys! I'm back and sorry for the long wait, had some troubles and some misfortunes. One, was that my phone (what I'm currently using) got busted but thank God it got fixed. Two, lost some chapters when this got fixed.**

**Anyways, I'm back and to start off, here's a short story that you might enjoy... probably not this chapter though, you'll find out soon why.**

***DISCLAIMER*  
>I do not own Kung Fu Panda. This chapter might upset you. And there's a bunch of fourth wall breaks in this story.<strong>

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**•~~•~~•CHAPTER 1•~~•~~•**

"King me."

Po and Tigress sat in the training hall, enjoying a simple game of checkers in their day off training.

"Man, you're good at this game Tigress." Po said as he kinged Tigress' piece on the gameboard. "You beat me, like, a hundred times." He added as he thought of his move.

"A hundred and thirty-three times, but hey, who keeps count?" Tigress replied as she waited patiently for the panda's next move.

"Well, I'm gonna beat you today!" Po said as he moved his center-most piece forward. "Ha ha! See if you can counter that!" Po semi-gloated while he wore a smug grin.

Tigress thought for awhile then moved her kinged piece over all Po's pieces in a single setting. "Make that a hundred and thirty-four times." Tigress said with a small smile of victory. Po just stared at the gameboard in shock but then shook it off.

"Well," Po started as he cleared his throat. "That was a fun game ey Ti?" He continued as he held out a paw and gave a small smile. Tigress smiled back and shook her right paw with Po's.

"I'm gonna go prepare lunch for the Five now. See ya around Tigress." Po happily said as he got up and headed to the barracks. Tigress watched the panda leave then began to keep the checker pieces and the board. After she finished up, she then headed to the barracks to prepare herself for lunch as well.

As Tigress walked, she bumped into Viper who was slithering around.

"Oh hey Vi. Where have you've been?" Tigress greeted cheerily which was a bit surprising.

"I was just strolling around, you know, enjoying the fresh air." Viper replied sounding casual as usual. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, I was just at the training hall." Tigress replied but before she can finish, Viper spoke up.

"Tigress, you know you shouldn't train all the time." Viper said.

"I wasn't training Viper." Tigress said almost surprising the serpent.

"Oh, so where were you?" Viper asked getting curious since there is only one reason as to why Tigress is at the training hall and that was training.

"I was playing checkers." Tigress plainly replied.

"Checkers? With who?" Viper asked again.

"I was playing checkers with-" Tigress started but a familiar voice calling them interrupted her.

"Hey guys! It's time for lunch. You coming or what?" The voice said making both females look over to who owns it to find Po standing near the barracks entrance. "If you don't hurry, Mantis might eat all of your food." He added as he headed back inside the barracks.

"Well make sure you and him don't eat it!" Tigress replied playfully which sounded a bit aggressive if you ask me. "Come on Vi, let's get to the barracks before Mantis or Po finishes the food." Tigress added as she continued to walk towards the barracks Viper waited for a few seconds then followed the striped feline.

When they got to the barracks kitchen, they saw Po and Mantis fighting over some food while Crane and Monkey watched.

"Mantis! That's now my-" Po argued but then noticed the two females at the doorway. "I mean, Tigress' food." Po continued as he flicked the tiny bug away and gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh... hey Tigress, here's your food." Po said as he handed the plate to Tigress. "I made sure that Mantis didn't eat it." He added.

"Yeah, but you were going to." Mantis inquired, sounding clearly annoyed.

"Pfff, no I wasn't." Po replied as he gave off a fake chuckle, "What makes you think I was going to?"

"Well the fact that you tried to take a bite off of the food." Monkey chimed in.

" Hey, it was just a nibble." Po defended.

"Yeah, and if nibble means to gulp it down so I guess you could call it 'just a nibble'." Crane added as he was drinking some water. Monkey snickered at this as Mantis got back up on the table. Po ignored Crane's statement and went back to his seat, same goes with Viper and Tigress.

Lunch wasn't really that interesting. A few jokes here and there, and even a few serious topics as well. Anyways, while the warriors enjoyed their small meal, outside, Zeng frantically flew back to the palace.

"Emergency! Emergency!" Zen called out as he crashed to the ground next to the alarm gong, all out of breath. He then got up and began banging the gong with a stick.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" He called out, a bit louder this time. The Five and Po heard this and rushed rushed out of the barracks to see what was happening.

"Zeng? What's going on?" Tigress asked as she was the first outside.

"Wolf bandits... a whole bunch of them... at the musicians village." Zeng replied as he was gasping for air.

"Thanks Zeng. Come on guys, we should hurry." Tigress said as she got in all fours.

"Oh yeah! Let's kick some bandit bu- AHH!" Po said as he started ahead but tripped and fell down the steps. Tigress just sighed as she watched the panda stumble down.

"I'll go get him. You guys go on ahead." She said as she followed after the tumbling panda. The rest of the Five nodded before she left and headed to the musicians village.

Po reached the bottom of the steps with a loud thud as Tigress caught up to him.

"Rough landing?" Tigress playfully asked as she looked down at the lying panda.

"Had rougher ones, other than that I'm perfectly fine." Po replied as he got up on his two feet. "Now let's go beat up some wolf bandits!" He cheered as his cheerfully cheery attitude came back. He then started off ahead of Tigress who just smiled a bit and shook her head at the panda's antics.

"You're going the opposite direction Po." Tigress called out to the panda.

"Oh... um... this way then!" Po said as he turned and went the other direction. Tigress then followed the panda.

At the musicians village...

When the two warriors got to the village, they saw a good amount of bandits already knocked out and the Five were busy fighting the rest but Po and Tigress also noticed that there were still a lot of bandits around so they joined in the fight.

They were all holding off the wolves pretty well but the more they knock out, the more came.

'How many wolves are left?' Po wondered as he was busy fighting three wolves at once. And to answer his question, there were still twenty wolves left.

'Twenty wolves? Not that bad.' Po thought as he knocked out the wolf in front of him.

Make that nineteen wolves left, including the Alpha wolf, or pack leader, or wolf boss, or whatever you want to call the leader of the wolves. But we're just gonna call him the Alpha.

'Great, now we have to deal with the wolf leader?' Po thought as he knocked out another wolf. 'Couldn't you give me some slack or something?' He thought.

But still, I'm not changing anything right now since this is how I want it to be.

'Aw come on, please?' Po thought as he kicked a wolf in the groin.

As I said, I'm not changing anything. ANYTHING.

"Please!" Po spoke up making everyone stop fighting and look at him with questionable looks. You know what, let's just pretend that that little conversation didn't happen...

Po and the Five were holding off the wolves pretty well but as the knockout some wolves, more kept on coming.

Po was busy fighting three wolves at the same time and easily got all the three wolves knocked out. He looked over to the Five on his left and noticed that they were having hard time with the wolves. He was about to go help them out when he looked over to Tigress, who was doing well actually, and noticed a wolf aiming an arrow at her.

Po's reaction to this was to warn her but instead, he knew he couldn't warn her in time so he ran up to her.

"Tigress! Look out behind you!" Po yelled as the wolf archer released the arrow.

Tigress heard the warning and turned around to meet face-to-face with Po who cringed a bit.

"Po?" Tigress asked as she looked at the panda then looked over his shoulder to see a wolf holding a bow and was preparing to shoot another arrow. She then noticed something sticking out of Po's shoulder and looked to see an arrow lodged in his shoulder. Tigress gasped a bit then remembered about the wolf with the bow making her kick a nearby war hammer in the air and then kick it straight at the wolf archer's head, knocking him out. Tigress then turned her attention back at Po.

"Po! Are you alright?" Tigress asked as she looked at the arrow on Po's shoulder, thinking on what to do.

"Don't worry about me Ti, just go help the rest of the Five." Po replied as he bearer the pain and pointed over at the rest of the Five who were having troubles with the wolves.

"What do you mean 'Don't worry'?! You have an arrow stuck on the back of your left shoulder!" Tigress practically almost yelled as she was primarily focused on the arrow.

"I can handle myself, just go help the Five before something bad happens." Po said, almost demanding, as he got up making the pain worsen, but that didn't stop him.

"But Po-" Tigress argued but was cut off short.

"Trust me Tigress." Po said making the tiger look at him. Tigress stared into Po's pleading jade green eyes and sighed.

"Alright Po, I trust you." Tigress said although she didn't want to. "But if you get yourself killed, I swear I'll personally revive you then kill you." She threatened before she left to go help the four. Po watched her leave then looked over at his left shoulder which still had the arrow and was bleeding badly as well.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Dragon Warrior." Po heard someone from behind him. He turned to see another wolf smirking at him, and this wolf looked different from the rest.

"It's an honor to meet you." The wolf said sarcastically said as he bowed with a sly grin.

"I'm guessing you're the wolf leader... or pack leader... or whatever you call yourself." Po said when he noticed that the wolf's armor was literally standing out than the rest.

"Yes, but I prefer you call me the Alpha." The wolf replied and then noticed the arrow on Po's shoulder. "I'm quite sorry for your shoulder there, but as you can see, you and your friends are kinda interfering with our business. Now I suggest that you head back to that palace of yours and leave us be, deal?" He said trying to sound nice.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Po replied as he narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

"I gave you a chance." The wolf said with a smirk. "Oh well, let's get this over then now shall we?" He added as he unsheathed two broadswords.

"After you." The wolf teased.

"Oh no, after you." Po said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Very well then." The wolf said as he readied his swords. After inhaling some air, the wolf charged at Po and swung his right sword at him, which almost got Po's stomach.

The wolf continued his onslaught of sword swipes managing to cut the panda's cheek a bit as Po tried his best to dodge and/or block the attacks.

'Man, this guy's good.' Po though as he dodged a swing aiming for his leg. Oh, did I forget to mention that the Alpha wolf is a master swordsman?

'Great.' Po groaned as he dodged a swipe to his face.

The wolf kept on attaching the panda, forcing the panda to pull backwards after each swing to avoid getting turned into diced panda. But what Po didn't know was that he was slowly inching his way to an edge of a cliff.

Tigress, on the other hand, was doing good with the wolves and was able to help out the Five before something bad happened. She looked over at Po and saw that he was having troubles dealing with what appears to be the wolf leader due to his attire.

"Go!" Tigress heard Viper's voice making her look at the serpent who was busy fighting. "We can handle these wolves now, now go help Po." She said as she tail-punched one wolf. Tigress nodded at her and ran towards Po, knocking out some wolves out of the way in progress.

By the time she got near Po and the Alpha, two wolves jumped in front of her, blocking her path. And these wolves are a bit larger than the rest.

"Where do you think you're going kitty cat?" One wolf mocked her earning him a growl.

With Po...

Po was slowly losing the battle and he was sure that he might end up getting killed. As he backed away from each sword swing, he finally reached the edge.

"Whoa!" Po said as he almost lost his balance.

"He he, any last words panda?" The Alpha wolf asked as he readied his sword.

"HEY FURBALL!" They both heard Tigress yell then suddenly, a ball of fur which was a big wolf, was thrown directly at the Alpha wolf. But this also made Po lose his balance making him fall, lucky enough, he managed to grab on to the ledge.

"Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked as she went near the panda to help him up, but as she was about to reach for Po's paw, a sword flew by and landed right next to her, which also almost made Po let go of the ledge.

"RAAAAHHH!" Tigress looked over the direction where the sword was thrown to see the Alpha wolf charging at her with a broadsword. The wolf swung his sword, barely missing Tigress by an inch, making Tigress pull back. The wolf kept swinging and swinging that Tigress had to move away to avoid getting hit.

Although as she backed away from the wolf, she was also backing away from the ledge where Po was still hanging on for dear life. And the more Tigress spent time fighting the wolf, the more Po was losing his grip and the fact that his left shoulder was injured didn't help him at all. Po was now losing his strength and he swore that the ledge was about to break off. Tigress noticed this and decided to do something before things get worse. She saw the wolf leave an opening in his gut making her kick it, sending the wolf flying away. Tigress then got her attention back at Po who was slipping and ran towards him.

"Po! Hold on!" Tigress yelled as she ran up to the edge, only a few feet away.

"I'm trying my best." Po groaned as he held on but soon the ledge gave in to gravity making the piece Po was holding on to break making the panda fall.

"Po!" Tigress yelled as she practically dove to the edge just to reach the panda but was too late.

"AHHHHHH!" Po screamed as he desperately tried to reach for the ledge.

"NO!" Tigress yelled as she looked down to see Po fall and vanish within the mist below. "Po." Tigress said as she looked down and let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"He he..." She heard someone behind her laugh weekly making her turn around and see the Alpha wolf getting up from the ground, a small evil grin plastered on to his face.

"YOU!" Tigress yelled as her anger got the best of her. She went near the wolf and punched him hard, knocking the wolf back down.

"If it weren't for you, I could've saved him!" Tigress growled as she narrowed her eyes at the wolf.

"Well too bad." The wolf said as he spat some blood to the ground. Man, Tigress sure can hit. This action though, only managed to anger the tiger even more making her kick the wolf in the face.

"It's your fault as to why he's gone!" Tigress growled as she held the wolf by the collar.

"So... what?" The wolf said as his nose was bleeding. Tigress just growled and threw the wolf through a nearby wall. Tigress was about to go to the wolf and finish him off but she felt Viper's tail stop her. The Five already knocked out the rest of the wolves and when Viper was about to go look for Tigress, she saw her throw the wolf through a wall.

"Tigress, stop, I think you've done enough." Viper said to calm her down.

"Enough? ENOUGH?!" Tigress yelled, "After what he's done I don't think there is enough." She said as she started to go near the wolf, who was lying down on the ground.

"Tigress, just stop! Get a hold of yourself." Viper said as she grabbed the tiger's paw. Tigress looked over at the snake and calmed down just a teensy weensy bit.

"Man, what's gotten into you Tigress?" Crane joined in along with rest after overhearing the conversation.

"It's just-" Tigress started but she didn't want to remember what happened so she sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Tigress then shook her law away from Viper's hold and started walking back to the palace. The rest of the Five watched her leave until Mantis spoke up.

"Uh... okay?" He said unsure.

"Come on guys, let's round up the bandits and send them to prison." Monkey said trying to change the topic which worked. The Five agreed and began gathering up the wolves while Viper headed to go tie up the wolf Tigress beaten up a while ago. As Mantis helped out, he couldn't help but feel something was a bit off. He then turned to the group and spoke up.

"Hey guys, where's Po?"

**-Chapter End-**

**So that's about it for this chapter. This story is kinda short like it might end in chapter 3 or 4, or even maybe 5, but hey, who knows what would happen next? Even I don't.**

**Also, some stories will still be delayed so sorry about that. Plus, the fact I write late at night like before going to bed makes the stories delayed. Don't blame me that I write at night, I write productively since watching too much Five Nights At Freddy's 1 and 2 retained me from sleeping most of the time, I write stories to take mind off of it.**

**Anyways, this is it for me so I'll be singing off!**


End file.
